


Volvi

by locuas



Series: Cancion de un sueño sobre nosotras viviendo juntas [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Near Death Experience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras derrotar a los Segadores, Karina Shepard ha terminado herida de gravedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volvi

El mundo estaba borroso. Los sonidos ininteligibles. Su consciencia débil. Ya no sentía nada, y sus recuerdos estaban borrosos.  
¿Estaba viva?  
Lo único que podía recordar era la batalla. Y lo que había tenido que hacer para ganarla.  
Podía ver borrosas figuras caminando a su alrededor, similar a una vez anterior. Pero diferente a la vez.  
Le hablan voces familiares, le dicen cosas que no puede entender. Excepto una palabra: “ganamos”.  
Trata de sonreír, pero no sabe si lo logra. No importaba. Lo habían logrado. Habían ganado. Habían derrotado a los segadores. Era todo lo que importaba.  
Puede sentir su alrededor desvanecerse, su consciencia y sentidos debilitarse. Una luz frente a ella. Con gente esperándole al otro lado. Rostros familiares que no había visto desde Akuze, llamándola, animándola para que fuese. Ella asiente.  
Ya no era necesaria. La batalla había acabado. Ya no importaba lo que le pasara. La paz había llegado. Ya no tenía necesidad de quedarse, ni lo merecía.  
Sigue escuchando sonidos ininteligibles, similar a voces alteradas. Como si algo malo estuviese pasando.  
Avanza a la luz. Se había acabado. Su papel había terminado. La victoria había llegado, y el precio uno grande. Su vida se terminaba, y ya no peleaba. No quería. Esto era lo que merecía.  
Los sonidos ya son casi imperceptibles. Su alrededor es solo la luz y la oscuridad. No había nada más.  
Su cuerpo está a punto de exhalar su último suspiro. Y su alma a punto de abandonarlo. Así lo quería. Era lo que merecía. Se uniría a las vidas que había sacrificado.  
“Shepard” escucha alto y claro, el llamado de la más maravillosa voz que había conocido en su vida.  
Puede sentir algo agarrándole de la mano. Algo cálido. Agradable. Siente algo tirando de ella.  
“Shepard, por favor, resiste” continua la voz.  
“no” dice “no, así tiene que ser. Debo ir”  
“Por favor, tienes que aguantar. Tienes que pelear. Te necesitamos…” suplica. Su mundo se vuelve más claro. Una imagen justo frente a ella.  
“No, ya no mas. No lo merezco. Lo que he hecho, los que he sacrificado. Debo irme, es lo que merezco. No merezco vivir el mundo que ellos no podrán conocer”  
“…te necesito, Karina” la voz parece quebrarse. Algo húmedo cae en su cuerpo. La imagen se vuelve más clara. Una imagen azul.  
“Li…”  
“Solo un poco más. Pelea como siempre has hecho. Sigue luchando, solo un poco más. Hazlo por ti. Hazlo por mi…” Puede sentir algo en su rostro. Cálido. Agradable.  
“Lia…”  
“Hazlo por los tres”  
“Lia…ra…”  
Puede sentir su mundo volverse claro. Azul, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. A su lado. Agarrándole la malherida mano con determinación.  
Los sonidos que antes era incapaz de entender, empiezan a volverse más claros.  
“…estabilizado. De momento no esta en pe…dante y para que duerma…”  
“Lia…ra…” dice con esfuerzo, tan fuerte como puede.  
“aquí estoy, Shepard. Estas a tu lado.” Le dice, despacio y con ternura.  
“Lia…ra…los seg…yo…”  
“Ya no están más. Los vencimos. Los venciste” Le explica, acariciándole el rostro lentamente.  
“Yo…” el efecto de los sedantes empieza a surtir efecto, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Liara estaba sentada fuera del cuarto. Agotada. Con las manos juntadas y la cabeza agachada. Esperando mientras los doctores atendían a Shepard  
Semanas, quizás meses habían pasado desde la derrota de los Segadores. Durante la batalla final, a petición de su amada Shepard, había escapado a la Normandía y atravesado el relé, mientras ella intentaba un último desesperado intento por la victoria.  
Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese hecho. Karina lo había logrado. Los segadores de toda la galaxia habían sido destruidos por una energía roja, ganando la guerra que parecía perdida.  
Aunque el precio por la victoria había sido grande. Los Geth, con los que Shepard había logrado hacer la paz, y SID, la computadora de la Normandía, Inteligencias artificiales que habían luchado con ellos en contra de los Segadores, habían sido atacados por esa misma energía roja…y destruidos.  
Los Relé de masa también habían sido dañados de gravedad, pero eso no le había impedido ser de los primeros en usarlo en cuanto volvieran a funcionar. Reparaciones terminadas o no. Volver cuanto antes a la tierra era lo único que había invadido su mente. Deseaba volver a su lado sin importar nada.  
Cuando había llegado, se había enterado del estado en que Karina se encontraba. Había sobrevivido la explosión, pero su cuerpo estaba en un terrible estado. Varios de sus huesos se habían roto, sus implantes sintéticos habían sido destruidos, gran parte de su piel se había quemado. Que siguiese viva ya era de por si un milagro. Desde entonces se había rehusado a abandonar el lugar. Permaneciendo fuera del cuarto donde Karina era atendida. Hablándole cuando dormía. Contándole que estaba ocurriendo desde el fin de la guerra, aunque se saltaba todo lo relacionado a Sid y los Geth. Leyéndole historias. Esperando.  
\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Garrus, Turiano y leal amigo de Shepard, trayéndole algo para tomar y mantenerla despierta. Liara lo acepta.  
\- Los doctores dicen que ya se estabilizó. Recobro el conocimiento, pero dicen que aún falta mucho para que pueda hablar sin problema. Miranda está tratando de encontrar sus datos del proyecto lázaro. Intentar usarlo para ayudarla.  
\- Pues, si alguien puede sobrevivir, esa es Shepard.  
No contesta, solo sostiene el vaso descartable entre sus manos, viéndolo fijamente.  
Ya había perdido a Shepard una vez. A manos de los recolectores. No quería que eso volviese a ocurrir.  
\- Quizás quieras descansar…Yo estaré vigilando a Shepard.  
\- No, si se despierta de nuevo, quiero estar aquí – le contesta, para luego agregar – gracias.  
La Dra. Chakwas sale del cuarto.  
\- La comandante ha recobrado la consciencia.

Su cabeza da vueltas. Su vista seguía borrosa. Le seguía costando escuchar y respirar. Pero se encontraba mejor. Era más consciente de su alrededor, aunque le costase girar su cabeza. Veía a alguien, un doctor quizás, revisando datos.  
Gente ingresa al cuarto. Rostros familiares.  
\- Shepard! – Grita Liara, al verla despierta. Trata de contestarle.  
\- Aún no te has recuperado lo suficiente para hablar – se apresura a decirle Chakwas – tómatelo con calma y no te fuerces.   
Liara no tarda en volver a colocarse a su lado.  
\- Estamos en una nave de la Alianza. La guerra termino. Llevas inconsciente desde hace semanas. – le explica, acariciándole el rostro.  
\- Ya te has recuperado de la peor parte – explica Chakwas – pero descansar si quieres que tus heridas sanen. De momento, si necesitas decir algo, trata de escribirlo.  
Mueve ligeramente la mano, pidiendo que lo hiciesen, y Liara no tarda en pasarle con que escribir.  
De forma lenta, La comandante empieza a escribir, en un idioma humano, una palabra.  
“volví”.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribi antes que "El nuevo apartamento", pero sucede despues de este, asi que va despues que el anterior.


End file.
